A la recherche de Belle
by xX-G0thik4-Xx
Summary: Cette histoire se passe au moment où Rumple apprend par la méchante Reine que Belle est morte. Il va alors tenter de la retrouver. C'est une courte OS, mais j'aime beaucoup le couple Rumbelle, j'ai commençé cette série et j'ai tellement adoré ce couple que ça m'a inspiré ! J'aime trop les voir ensemble, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !


**Coucou tout le monde, cette fois je suis dans un autre univers, je suis très fan de Once Upon A Time, et plus particulièrement du couple Rumbelle, j'ai décidé d'écrire une OS sur celui-ci suite à un épisode.**

 **C'est la surprise, j'avais dit je posterai à la fin du mois, ce qui va être fait !**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis que Rumplestiltskin avait appris par la reine que Belle se serait suicidée, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il avait mis la tasse qu'elle avait ébréchée à la place du graal, avait beaucoup passé ses nerfs sur pas mal de bois, d'objets et avait conclu des contrats plus sombres en mettant en danger la vie d'autrui. Il s'était même surpris à voir quelques larmes coulées sur son visage, mais ne voulait jamais se l'admettre.

Il s'était dit que s'il ne l'avait pas abandonné, s'il ne l'avait pas chassé, qu'elle serait restée avec lui, alors elle ne serait pas morte. Il s'était dit qu'elle avait eu raison finalement, qu'il ne se retrouvait qu'avec sa tasse ébréchée, mais d'un autre côté, est-ce qu'il était prêt à perdre tous ses pouvoirs, ceux qu'il avait eu du mal à avoir et pour lesquels il avait tout perdu, y compris son fils. Y mettre un terme alors qu'il en avait sacrifié la possibilité de garder son fils, alors Belle compterait plus que lui, non impossible. Ses pouvoirs étaient bien trop importants pour lui.

Mais la Reine mentait peut-être, c'est en tout cas ce qu'il lui a dit, s'il pouvait revenir en arrière ou essayer de la chercher, après tout elle faisait partie de son contrat avec le roi en échange d'une guerre gagnée contre les ogres. Revenir en arrière, oui c'était possible, mais encore une fois était-il prêt à sacrifier sa magie, y avait-il un autre moyen ? Rumplestiltskin sentit la pression montait et donna un violent coup contre la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment.

La Reine quant à elle, souriait fière de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire pour atteindre son rival maléfique, plus puissant qu'elle, elle allait enfin l'affaiblir et être plus puissante que lui.

« - _Tu vois_ , dit-elle à son miroir, _c'est simple, trouver le point faible et l'anéantir, en ce moment même ça le détruit, parfait ! »_ Elle souriait encore plus. _« Sa petite Belle, je veux que l'on me la retrouve et qu'on me l'enferme ! S'il lui prenait l'envie de se mettre à sa recherche._ »

Elle avait fait ramener les gardes qui allaient donc se mettre à sa recherche. Sans le savoir, Rumplestiltskin allait se lancer contre une horrible course contre la montre. Sans savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire à sa chère et tendre si ses gardes mettaient la main dessus.

Belle arrivait vers une petite auberge non loin des mines, elle ne savait pas quoi faire retourner chez son père et finalement redevenir une princesse, la femme de Gaston alors qu'elle aimait un autre homme enfin individu qui ne veut pas redevenir un homme. Un sorcier qui refuse de perdre tout pour elle, qui ne l'aime peut-être pas assez. Elle soupira. Un sorcier qui ne la croit pas, qui n'a rien compris, l'amour, maintenant elle savait ce que ça faisait, ça restait une énigme oui, mais elle savait des choses maintenant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'avança vers l'aubergiste.

« _\- Bonjour monsieur, y a-t-il un endroit où dormir ici ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûre, combien de temps comptez-vous rester ?_

 _\- Je… je n'en sais trop rien…_ répondit-elle »

L'aubergiste la regarda et lui sourit « _Restez le temps que vous voulez, j'espère que vous ne serez plus si triste en repartant_ »

Elle sourit comme signe de merci et acquiesça de la tête avant de partir du comptoir.

Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait pas se l'enlever de la tête, il pourrait prendre une potion et décider de l'oublier mais non, jamais, pas ça, pas lui faire ça, et utiliser la magie pour lui, oh non !

« - _Je te retrouverai ma petite Belle, je te le promets ! Tôt ou tard je te retrouverai..._ Affirma Rumplestiltskin »

Ses mots raisonnaient dans sa tête : _«_ _Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, Rumplestiltskin ! Et vous pouvez prendre l'air féroce autant que vous voulez, ça n'y changera rien du tout._ » Il se souvient lui avoir répondu : « _Je ne suis pas un lâche, très chère. C'est pourtant simple. Mes pouvoirs… Me sont bien plus précieux que vous._ » Et l'avoir entendu rajouter : « _Non… Non c'est faux ! Vous croyez seulement que je ne veux pas vous aimer… Maintenant c'est trop tard, vous avez fait votre choix… Et je peux vous dire que vous allez le regretter… Pour toujours… Et tout ce qu'il vous restera… C'est un grand vide dans votre cœur… Et une tasse ébréchée._ » Ces derniers mots avant qu'elle ne parte.

Il ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix haute : « _Belle…_ »

Il mit de côté sa tasse, et sortit en poussant violemment les portes d'entrée de sa résidence.

Scarlette se promenait tranquillement dans la forêt, ramassant des champignons pour se faire un repas, et pensant toujours à l'affreuse nuit où elle avait dévoré son fiancé. Banche n'était pas avec elle, elle avait dû essayer de retrouver Charmant. Comme c'était sa mission à elle et son prince, Scarlette l'avait laissé y aller seule, Blanche s'était souvent débrouillée seule et ce depuis que la méchante Reine la traquait.

C'est justement à ce moment-là que Rumplestiltskin fit son apparition ce qui eut le don de faire sursauter Scarlette.

« - _Allons donc, je ne vais pas te faire de mal,_ lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur, j _e voulais juste te demander un service, petite chaperon rouge !_

 _\- Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ?_ Osa-t-elle rétorqué

- _Car une jeune-fille comme toi est en danger,_ rétorqua-t-il

\- _En danger et avec toi elle ne le serait pas ?!_ ironisa-t-elle

\- _La méchante Reine, tu ne penses donc pas que ça soit un danger,_ s'énerva-t-il

\- _…Bon…_ affirma-t-elle, j _e t'écoute_

 _\- J'ai en ma possession quelque chose qui a sûrement son odeur, puisque tu es capable de pister quelqu'un, peux-tu me retrouver cette jeune-fille ?_

\- _Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?_ S'inquiéta Scarlette

\- _Ceci ne vous regarde pas…_ lança-t-il

\- _Alors je ne sais pas si je vais vous aider,_ rétorqua-t-elle »

Rumplestiltskin commença à bouillir.

« _ALORS TU SERAIS PRETE A LIVRER UNE PAUVRE JEUNE FILLE AUX MAINS DE LA MECHANTE REINE ?! Comme Blanche-neige ?! Elle ne t'a pas raconté ce qu'elle était capable de faire ?!_ »

« - _Doucement_ , lança-t-elle, _si elle m'a raconté, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez mieux qu'elle !_

 _\- Je veux seulement la protéger…_ avoua-t-il sans s'en rendre compte

\- _J'en doute…_ fit Scarlette perplexe

\- _Si je voulais je pourrais te tuer, je ne le fais pas, donc… crois en mes paroles lorsque je te dis que je la protégerais !_

 _\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

 _\- … Belle… »_

A ces mots, Rumplestiltskin baissa la tête, assez mélancholique.

« - _Qui est-elle pour vous ? Une parent ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas l'heure des questions, tu me rends ce service_ , dit-il d'un ton comme lors de ces contrats, _et en échange je te répare de façon magique ta jolie petite cape rouge arrachée ce qui te permettra de ne plus angoisser de te transformer en loup lorsque Blanche est à côté de toi pour dormir ? ça te dit ?_ »

Scarlette hésita mais c'est vrai que ça la tentait, sa cape était arrachée, elle avait si peur que l'effet se dissipe de plus en plus. Elle finit par hocher la tête et accepter.

« - _Donnez-moi un objet qui a son odeur ?_ Demanda-t-elle »

Il sortit alors quelques mèches de cheveux, très petites, qu'elle avait laissé sur l'oreiller qu'il lui avait donné.

Scarlette eut un geste de recul.

« - _Une minute comment avez-vous eu ces cheveux ? Vous les lui avez arrachés ?!_

 _\- Comme chaque fille, elle perd des cheveux un peu partout sur les oreillers et j'en passe, maintenant pouvez-vous me retrouver cette jeune femme ?_

 _\- Oui... oui un jeu d'enfant_ »

Elle renifla les cheveux et suivit la piste.

La méchante Reine quant à elle de son côté cherchait une piste pour trouver la jeune-femme, même si Blanche-Neige passait en priorité.

« - _Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, elle a les yeux bleus, la chevelure brune quasiment rousse, elle a les cheveux qui frisent un peu, une robe bleue et blanche !_ Lança la méchante Reine

\- _Dans les alentours de chez le ténébreux, nous n'avons trouvé aucune personne ressemblant à ce descriptif, il n'y a souvent personne !_ Avança un garde proche

\- _Alors elle se cache dans la forêt !_

 _\- Seule ? Mais il lui serait difficile de survivre, une jeune femme seule…_ , ajouta-t-il

\- _Blanche-Neige y arrive bien apparemment…_

 _\- Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu la rencontrer ?_ Demanda-t-il »

Elle sourit « _Une pierre deux coups, si tel était le cas !_ »

Belle était sortie hors de l'auberge afin de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être lui donner un livre ou alors être utile.

Elle remarqua aussitôt un livre laissé à terre et ne put s'empêcher de s'empresser de le ramasser.

Elle ouvrit le livre et se rendit compte que ce livre était en réalité un herbier qui réunissait la plupart des espèces de la forêt, sentant l'idée intéressante, elle se prêta au jeu d'essayer de le continuer. Elle prit donc un sentier afin d'essayer de trouver des nouvelles variétés d'arbustes, de fleurs ou d'arbres.

Elle repensait cependant à la veille lors de son arrivée, au nain qui cherchait l'amour, elle se disait que s'il réussissait elle en serait heureuse car au moins deux amoureux seraient réunis et heureux. C'est à ce moment, qu'elle regarda dans l'arbre et vit deux inséparables, elle mit sa main sur le cœur trouvant très attachants ces oiseaux.

Blanche surgit de nulle part et dit alors « _Ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ?!_ »

Belle sursauta, « _Oh… oh… oui, oui effectivement ils sont magnifiques !_ »

Blanche s'approcha « _Ce sont des inséparables, les oiseaux sont très fidèles…_ » elle rêvassa et ajouta « _Je m'appelle Blanche-Neige et toi comment t'appelles tu ? »_

 _« - Belle ! Enchantée !_ Affirma Belle

\- _Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur en arrivant par surprise, mais je dois passer inaperçu la méchante Reine me recherche toujours et elle n'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas trouvé !_ »

A ces mots, Belle se rappela alors de sa dispute avec Rumplestiltskin, lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé qu'il l'avait repoussé en demandant qui lui avait dit que tous les sorts pouvaient être rompus :

« - _Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ?_ demanda Rumplestiltskin

\- _Oh ! Au début, je n'en n'avais pas l'intention… Et voilà… Quelque chose m'a fait changé d'avis._ Expliqua Belle »

Elle embrassa Rumplestiltskin.

« - _Oh ! Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il »

La malédiction de Rumplestiltskin s'en allait.

« - _Oh ! Embrassez-moi encore ! Ça marche !_ s'exclama-t-elle

\- _Quoi ?_ Lança-t-il déboussolé

\- _Tous les sortilèges peuvent être brisés !_ Ajouta Belle toujours aussi enthousiaste »

Rumplestiltskin se mit en colère : « _Qui vous a dit ça ? Comment savez-vous ça ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un me l'a dit… Elle était… Je sais pas qui c'est… Elle… Elle était…_ begaya-t-elle

\- _Elle._ Ragea Rumplestiltskin en découvrant un miroir, _O Toi ! Esprit maléfique ! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as retournée contre moi. Tu crois que tu peux m'affaiblir ? Tu crois que tu peux m'abattre ?_

 _\- A qui vous adressez-vous ? Vous êtes en train de parler à qui ?_ S'inquiéta Belle

\- _A la reine… Votre amie la reine !_ S'énerva-t-il »

Belle bredouilla après ce souvenir : « _La méchante reine… la reine… mais… attends une minute, tu saurais me la décrire ?_ »

« - _Euh oui, elle est brune aux yeux noirs, elle s'habille toujours en noir ou en tout cas de vêtements sombres, elle est démoniaque et manipule beaucoup de gens… par contre je vais devoir te laisser, une mission m'attends : retrouver mon prince charmant_

 _\- Oh… euh va Blanche-neige ! C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver, laisse-toi guider par l'amour !_

 _\- Merci et bon courage à toi !_

 _\- Merci ! »_

Belle continua le chemin en s'enfonçant dans la forêt et marquant sur le livre tout ce qu'elle voyait.

De son côté, Rumplestiltskin s'inquiétait.

« - _Somme-nous encore loin ?_ Demanda-t-il

\- _Plus si loin, mais elle bouge, proche de notre direction,_ répondit Scarlette

\- P _our te montrer que je suis de bonne foie, tout de suite, je vais réparer ta cape avec la magie,_ ajouta Rumplestiltskin qui d'un geste de la main répara la cape de Scarlette, _voilà… maintenant je n'ai plus rien à te devoir, guide moi jusque Belle s'il te plait…_

 _\- Waouw ! Merci,_ s'exprima Scarlette puis ajouta, c _omment ça se fait que vous m'ayez trouvé ? Et que vous ne pouvez pas retrouver celle que vous cherchez ?_

 _\- Car elle n'a pas de magie en elle, je ressens toute la magie mais je ne peux pas trouver un quelconque humain,_ répondit-il

\- _Elle n'est pas si quelconque apparemment si vous la recherchez,_ osa-t-elle

- _Non, elle ne l'est pas... mais peu importe, sommes-nous encore loin ?_ détourna-t-il

\- _On y arrive,_ répondit Scarlette le sentant s'agacer »

Belle continuait dans la forêt, et Scarlette arriva à son encontre.

« - _Est-ce cette personne que vous cherchez ?_ demanda-t-elle »

Belle eut une mine très interrogative jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Rumplestiltskin.

« - _Oui ! C'est elle…_ affirma Rumplestiltskin »

De son côté, Blanche partait à la recherche de Charmant, mais croisa malencontreusement la méchante Reine.

Celle-ci essaya de s'échapper, et poussa un cri qui retentit si fort que Scarlette ayant les sens d'un loup l'entendit.

« - _Rumplestiltskin ! Blanche-Neige est en danger, la méchante Reine a dû la trouver…_ , lança-t-elle

\- _Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?_ Lança-t-il

\- _Je te croyais capable de protéger les jeunes filles d'elle…,_ osa Scarlette

\- _En effet, mais ce n'est pas elle que je cherchais…_ , répliqua Rumplestiltskin

\- C' _est la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui est venue me parler toute à l'heure,_ réfléchit tout haut Belle, _mais comment sais-tu que ?_

 _\- Je suis son amie et j'ai les mêmes sens qu'un loup c'est comme ça que j'ai su te retrouver… Je vous ai aidé Rumplestiltskin…_ , répondit Scarlette

\- _Oui et j'ai payé ma dette…_ , rétorqua Rumplestiltskin

\- _Mais…_ lança Scarlette

\- _Ne me dites pas que vous allez la laisser en danger ?_ S'exclama Belle

\- _Hmmm, en échange j'aimerai un cheveu du loup, ça me permettra de te retrouver Belle quoiqu'il arrive…,_ ajouta Rumplestiltskin »

Scarlette en tira un et lui donna. Rumplestiltskin sourit.

« - _J'avais juste peur qu'elle ne te trouve à la place, Belle,_ lança Rumplestiltskin pour se défendre de ses actes mauvais »

Il vit un faon qu'il transforma en Blanche et le fit courir.

Belle regarda étrangement.

« - _Bah quoi, il faut bien tromper la reine ! Elle m'a trompé tout comme elle nous a trompé, elle a voulu m'atteindre, et… elle a dit que tu étais morte !_ ragea Rumplestiltskin

\- _Pour quelle raison fait-elle tout ça ?_ Demanda Belle

\- _Aucune importance, j'attends que Blanche revienne ainsi tu verras que lorsque je fais des contrats avec les personnes je respecte toujours mes engagements._ Termina Rumplestiltskin »

On vit arriver Blanche effrayée.

« - _Ah Scarlette ! Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui est arrivé… J'ai failli être capturée par la Reine et elle a été déstabilisée en voyant une silhouette me ressemblant, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête._ »

Rumplestiltskin commença à prendre chemin lorsqu'il s'arrêta en voyant que Belle ne le suivait pas.

« - _Viens très chère_ , fit Rumplestiltskin à Belle

\- _Merci_ , lança Scarlette en enlaçant Blanche, _je t'expliquerai Blanche-Neige_ »

Elles s'en allèrent.

« - _Pourquoi tu ne me suis pas ?_ demanda Rumplestiltskin à Belle

\- _Pourquoi me tutoyez-vous ?_ lança Belle

\- _Parce que… parce que… aucune importance, je vais reprendre le vouvoiement,_ reprit Rumplestiltskin, r _evenez au château avec moi, Belle_

 _\- Et pourquoi ? Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi,_ boudea Belle

\- _Je… Je ne savais pas ce que je disais j'étais en colère, vous aviez essayé de me trahir…_

 _\- Je ne vous ai pas trahi…_ rétorqua Belle

\- _Vous vouliez enlever mon pouvoir sans me demander mon autorisation !_ S'exclama Rumplestiltskin puis en se calmant, _et ça non non non non…_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir confiance en vous,_ lança-t-elle

\- _Je… Je t'ai sauvé, la reine voulait te tuer…_ affirma-t-il

\- _Et pour quelles raisons ?_ Demanda-t-elle

\- _Pour…_ commença Rumplestiltskin d'un ton rageur puis se calmant refusant d'avouer qu'il tenait à elle

\- _Vous vous êtes remis à me tutoyer…_ continua Belle

- _Excusez-moi…_ Lança-t-il, e _st-ce suffisant pour que vous reveniez ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas,_ fit Belle

\- _Vous faites partie d'un accord que j'ai fait avec votre famille pour que votre Royaume soit sain et sauf,_ joua alors Rumplestiltskin comme Belle avait l'air de jouer

\- _Mais vous l'avez rompu en me laissant partir,_ ajouta Belle

- _Mais vous m'appartenez, j'ai le droit de tout sur vous…,_ essaya Rumplestiltskin

\- _Une fois que vous avez décidé de me laisser partir, vous avez tout perdu,_ termina Belle

\- _Si la reine vous tue, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…_ avoua Rumplestiltskin , s _uivez-moi je vous en prie… Je vous cacherai, je vous protégerai et je vous hébergerai, il me semble que vous n'avez nulle part où aller_

 _\- Bien sûre puisque ma famille ne voudra jamais me revoir après que vous m'ayez prise…_

 _\- Vous avez décidé de me suivre, seule, la décision c'est vous qui l'avez prise_

 _\- Oui, en effet, pourquoi êtes vous venu me rechercher ? pourquoi tenez vous tant à ce que je revienne avec vous ?_

 _\- La reine…_

 _\- Est-ce là la seule raison ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vous faire si je mourrais ?_

 _\- JE SERAIS TERRIBLEMENT CHAGRINE ! VOUS SERIEZ MORTE PAR MA FAUTE ! LA REINE ESSAYE DE M'ATTEINDRE EN S'Y PRENANT A VOUS, LA SEULE PERSONNE QU'IL ME RESTE A LAQUELLE JE TIENS !_ s'énerva Rumplestiltskin »

Belle fut surprise par ses mots, et Rumplestiltskin reprit ses esprits.

« - _Euh… je… je suis désolé…_ bredouilla-t-il, c' _est pas ce que … enfin bref la décision vous revient, faites comme bon vous semble, tachez de rester en vie et d'éviter la reine à tout prix si vous décidiez de ne pas me suivre…_ »

Belle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça. Il fut surpris et l'enlaça à son tour.

« - _Vous me suivez ?_ Demanda-t-il

\- _Oui, oh oui bien sûre que je vous suis !_ S'exclama Belle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres

\- _Hmmm, doucement, doucement, Belle_ , fit timidement Rumplestiltskin , _je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas perdre mes pouvoirs, alors… lorsque vous… enfin vous voyez… allez doucement, ne restez pas longtemps… je…_

 _\- C'est d'accord_ , assura-t-elle, _vous êtes mignon lorsque vous êtes tout troublé comme ça_

\- _Tachez de garder ça pour vous, ma petite Belle_ , taquina Rumplestiltskin en lui caressant la joue. »

Ils rentrèrent au château.

La reine quand à elle s'était aperçue que la fausse Blanche Neige était un faon.

« - _Rumplestiltskin !_ Déclara-t-elle »

Elle arriva chez Rumplestiltskin en poussant brutalement les portes.

« - _Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?_ ragea-t-elle

\- _Fais quoi ?_ Demanda Rumplestiltskin

\- _Ne te moque pas de moi, seul toi est capable de créer un sort d'apparence en dehors de moi et ma mère, et nous savons tous les deux que ma mère n'est plus de ce monde…_

 _\- Je pensais que vous cherchiez à embêter une petite sirène, je vous ai dit aujourd'hui je ne faisais ni contrats ni magie, maintenant sortez !_ S'énerva-t-il

\- _Tu as de la chance d'être puissant, sinon je t'aurai réduit en miettes !_

 _\- Essayez très chère ! Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici ! Demandez-vous plutôt si ce n'est pas vous qui rêvassiez très chère ! Je nettoyais mon logis puisque j'ai jeté Belle que vous avez corrompu ! Sortez !_ »

La reine le regarda méchamment puis sortit. Elle réfléchit et se dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour trouver des sorts afin de punir Arielle.

De son côté, Scarlette raconta à Blanche ce qu'elle avait fait, celle-ci n'en revint pas et promis de garder le secret, et lui parla à son tour d'Arielle et de son histoire. Scarlette l'encouragea à retrouver Charmant et à aider Arielle.

Lorsque la reine fut partie, du côté de chez Rumplestiltskin, celui-ci alla dans la cachot de Belle et lui fit signe de sortir.

« - _Vous n'avez pas fait de bruits, c'est très bien…_

 _\- Comment saviez-vous qu'elle reviendrait ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle savait que le sort pour sauver Blanche ne pourrait venir que de moi… Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous surprenne…_

 _\- C'est pour cela que vous avez hésité toute à l'heure à la sauver ?_

 _\- Oui… Je suis prêt à faire des efforts pour vous, en échange acceptez moi en tant que le ténébreux…_

 _\- Je vous l'ai dit vous n'êtes pas si laid, et… je vous remercie d'être si… protecteur et généreux, Robin, Blanche… C'est vraiment des beaux gestes…_ »

Il baissa la tête, gêné.

« - _Belle, il est temps que je vous fasse une chambre digne de vous…_ »

Belle ne comprit pas et il vit son cachot se transformer en une belle chambre de princesse.

« - _Ainsi vous ne vous sentirez plus emprisonnée, prenez ça comme un remerciement d'être revenu vers moi…_

 _\- Waouw, je… je ne demandais pas tant,_ lança Belle, _la bibliothèque était déjà un très beau cadeau…_

 _\- On doit toujours prendre soin des personnes auxquelles on tient…_

 _\- Je suis sûre que votre fils devait être comblé…_

 _\- Hmmm, je vous parlerai de tout cela un jour, j'espère juste que… vous… ne jugerez pas tout…_

 _\- Non, je sais qu'il y a du bon en vous…_

 _\- Merci, Belle, bonne nuit_

 _\- Bonne nuit, Rumplestiltskin_ »

Elle lui déposa un long bisous sur la joue avant de le laisser aller dormir.

Celui-ci passa dans toutes les parties du chateau afin de couvrir les miroirs, pour éviter que la méchante Reine ne puisse voir Belle, ensuite il déposa le cheveu de Scarlette dans une fiole, la magie opéra à l'intérieur, sous cette fiole était marqué "Retrouver quelqu'un".

* * *

 **J'espère que cette OS vous a plu, j'ai dû me dépêcher de la finir, défi de poster avant la fin du mois oblige !**

 **D'où les fautes d'orthographe sûrement, merci Isabella-57, d'avoir pris le temps de commenter pour me dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup, j'ai essayé de corriger rapidement ce que je voyais.**

 **Merci CoolMhouse pour ton commentaire encore une fois :)**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu !**

 **Gothikana**


End file.
